Un millier de moutons
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Petite série de OS sur Mû, plus ou moins liés entre eux. Des moments de sa vie. Les rires et les larmes d'un personnage pas si exploité que ça, mais qui n'est que douceur et bonté. Alors nous lui devons bien ça, chevaliers comme armures, n'est ce pas?
1. Le Silence des Agneaux

Plop!

Et voilà, le premier petit OS sur notre tit agneau national :3  
Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura, un deuxième viendra c'est sûr j'y travaille après, on verra bien :3

Rien de très transcendant, j'avais juste envie de développer un peu ce personnage, d'où la petite série ^^  
On peut peut-être prendre ce chapitre comme un prologue?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est (malheureusement) à moi, Mû encore moins T_T  
**Pariring: **Aucun dans ce chapitre ^^ Mais futurs Yaoi, je vous préviens!  
**Rating: **K, ya vraiment rieeeen du tout.  
**Note: **Vous aurez reconnu d'où j'ai pris le titre, encore une fois rien à voir avec le film, juste qu'il me semblait approprié, et un joli clin d'oeil/jeu de mots par la même occasion ^^

Chaque chapitre correspondra à une maison, jusqu'au chapitre 13, temple du grand pope. Ensuite, je verrai ^^

Donc, Maison 1, temple du Bélier,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Le silence des agneaux**

Il était rare, à dire vrai, de voir Mû du Bélier quitter sa demeure, excepté pour se rendre à Jamir lorsque la nostalgie le prenait. La première Maison était son antre, et rares étaient les fois où l'animal à cornes n'y était pas, premièrement pour la protéger et jouer son rôle de gardien, deuxièmement parce que de toutes façons il n'avait rien de plus à faire ailleurs, alors autant ne rien faire ici. Il était d'autant plus rare que le secret Mû du Bélier se mette à parler avec vivacité et pendant des heures. Ses faibles conversations étaient polies et mystiques. Peut-être tenait il tout cela d'années passées au creux des montagnes reculées, dans le froid, au milieu du danger. Parler dans les lieux déserts n'est, il est vrai, pas la chose la plus facile à faire.

Alors tous autant qu'étaient ceux qui passaient le premier temple pouvaient à loisir contempler le demi sourire énigmatique du Bélier et, s'ils le voulaient, et surtout s'ils en avaient le courage, échanger quelques mots avec lui autour d'une tasse de thé, pourquoi pas, s'il était d'humeur à le proposer.

Mais malgré tout, ces personnes classées dans la catégories «rares» furent bientôt «en voie de disparition». Pas que le Bélier était désagréable, loin de là. Pas que son thé pouvait tuer quelqu'un, loin de là. Il faisait l'effort, pour ces gens la, de faire un thé «normal», c'est à dire sans lait de Yack et sans plantes étranges aux noms incongrus.

Mais au fur et à mesure, et en parlant avec l'animal cornu, chacun put s'apercevoir que les pouvoirs télékinésiques et télépathiques du premier gardien dépassaient leur imagination. Et se sentir nu, dévoilé comme un livre ouvert n'était pas forcément des plus agréable. Se voir échapper des secrets au cour d'une conversation était même plus que gênant.

Ainsi le Bélier connaissait, directement ou indirectement, de la bouche des chevaliers, les moindres secrets du Sanctuaire.

Heureusement pour les chevaliers, Mû était de ceux pour qui le silence est d'or.  
Mais peut être tout cela expliquait alors le sourire qu'affichait l'Atlante en croisant chacun de ses acolytes.  
Et tout cela n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurant.

* * *

Voilà, je vous l'avais dit, c'est tout court.  
Mais peut être les secrets connus de Mû pourront réapparaître dans les prochains chapitres :3

Reviews? Même pour ce trois fois rien?


	2. L'Agneau qui se veut faire

****Oyez oyez gents damoiseaux, gentes damoiselles!

Me revoici! Je tiens à m'excuser, pour mon retard ici comme ailleurs, étant donné que j'avais égaré la clé qui contenait tous mes écrits :'( Mais fort heureusement, le bien triomphe toujours! ^^  
Et voilà la suite des petits récits sur Mû!

Maison deux, Maison du Taureau ^^

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, vous le savez :)  
**Pairing: **Ici, pas grand chose, juste un Aldé x qui vous voulez, libre choix à vous ^^  
**Rating: **K, rien de choquant vraiment.  
**Note: **Qui a dit "titres à rallonge et idiots"? è-é Qu'il se dénonce!

Merci aux reviewers :3

**deuky: **En espérant ne pas te décevoir sur ton personnage préféré, et ce tout le long de ces petites histoires ^^ Qui sait, peut être un jour sera tu toi même dans son temple, à boire son thé pendant qu'il te fera la conversation! xD (L'espoir fait vivre!)

**Crabynette: **Merci à toi! J'avais très envie d'écrire sur Mû, chose faite!

**Malys: **(C'est plus court ^^') Merci :) Bonne suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

**L'agneau qui se veut faire aussi gros que le bœuf**

Il était vrai et il fallait l'admettre, le chevalier d'Or du Taureau était un modèle de douceur, un symbole de gentillesse, une image d'attention, et ce malgré son apparence. Pas besoin d'être doué d'empathie pour remarquer ce trait de caractère et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Certes, Aldébaran était de ceux qu'on pouvait communément appeler « armoire à glace », du haut de ses deux mètres dix, avec ses cent trente kilos de muscles bien visibles. Mais sous cette montagne se trouvait probablement l'être le plus tendre et le plus avenant du Sanctuaire.

De fait, Mû s'entendait bien avec son acolyte du dessus. Ils s'entendaient même très bien. Peut être était ce du au fait que le Taureau était son seul voisin, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Toujours est-il que les rares fois où le Bélier quittait son antre, on pouvait presque être sûr qu'il se trouvait tout simplement une Maison plus haut, chez Aldébaran, avec qui il pouvait converser de tout et de rien, autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, sans que celui-ci ne se sente décrypté. Le deuxième gardien n'était en effet pas une personne très secrète, et il n'avait rien à cacher, aussi n'y avait il rien au monde qu'il n'avait déjà dit à son ami de Bélier, que ce dernier aurait pu découvrir.

Ainsi les deux amis à cornes se retrouvaient parfois dans l'un des deux temples, juste pour le plaisir de se voir. Tant et si bien qu'il y eut bien vite moult rumeurs dans tout le Sanctuaire, propagées à la vitesse éclair par un certain crabe et un certain poisson, bientôt suivis par un scorpion friand de on-dit.

Aussi n'était-il pas rare, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble ou lorsque chacun faisait le tour du Sanctuaire, de voir leur route ponctuée de chuchotements et autres ragots. S'ils avaient préféré ignorer les rumeurs, au début, celles-ci avaient eu tôt fait de mettre le grand Taureau mal à l'aise. Déjà, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées, ensuite parce qu'il avait une petite amie, voire fiancée et femme s'il trouvait le courage de lui demander, et surtout parce que rien de tout ça ne semblait perturber le mouton. Alors et malgré sa taille imposante, Aldébaran tentait toujours de se faire le plus petit possible, craignant, redoutant le jour où ces on-dit parviendraient à l'oreille de sa douce et tendre, tremblant à l'idée qu'elle pourrait y croire. Il avait bien essayé de nier, d'expliquer que Mû était un compagnon, un ami même, mais toutes ses explications étaient tombées à l'eau, ou au contraire n'avaient fait qu'amplifier les ragots. Et de son côté le Bélier restait impassible, s'en contrefichait au possible, et du coup ne démentait rien du tout, ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

Et puis un jour, après avoir servi son thé fumant à l'Atlante, Aldébaran avait pris place face à lui et lui avait expliqué son malaise, entre quatre yeux. D'autant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul que les rumeurs dérangeaient. Au sourire de son ami, il avait était rassuré, à son « très bien, je m'en charge », il avait pris peur.

On se risqua le lendemain à faire une nouvelle allusion. Milo ne sut jamais si c'était un petit agneau tout innocent ou un Bélier en furie qui l'avait retourné et écrasé en un quart de seconde.

Les jours suivants, les piques et les rumeurs s'étouffèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître, tandis que le nombre de chevaliers invalides augmentait considérablement.

Et finalement, chacun se demanda si l'étrange Bélier n'aurait pas mieux mérité de porter l'amure du Taureau.

* * *

Bouuuuuh la pas belle référence à La Fontaine qui va pas du tout avec le chapiiiitre! Qu'elle est vilaine la narratrice :p  
Enfin, en espérant que ça vous aie plu tout de même ^^

Reviews? (J'ai des bonbons vous savez :3)

Prochaine Maison, les Gémeaux!


End file.
